


废城

by LittleDamara



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gang Rape, I'm Sorry, M/M, POV Original Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDamara/pseuds/LittleDamara
Summary: 当我听到枪声时，弗洛里和卢卡也听到了。
Relationships: OMC/William Schofield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	废城

当我听到枪声时，弗洛里和卢卡也听到了。他们看向我，在这残破漏风的二楼阴影里相互交换眼神，与此同时枪声未歇，大概打了五发以上。我听出枪声发自于埃科斯特城边河附近，被毁掉的桥那里，由二等兵约翰守着。  
我并不打算过去，毕竟我有理由呆在分配的看守点寸步不移，弗洛里和卢卡倒是因为他们的活动自由度可以随时离开。他们还在相互交换眼神没拿定主意，尽管我们都察觉到枪声已经停了。  
这时候米歇尔中尉的脑袋从楼梯口那冒了出来，紧接着是他的那双死尸般灰色的眼睛。弗洛里和卢卡迅速地对他行军礼，我却笨手笨脚地没反应过来，可能在这灰色的法国春天里，什么都是死气沉沉的，除了火焰的颜色可以灼烧我的眼睛让我打起精神外，大部分时候我的脑子里总塞满了令我堵塞思绪的棉絮那样的疲倦与麻木。  
我以为会被这该死的中尉训话，就像他以往骂我那样用他引以为傲的阿尔法血统诋毁我祖辈的名誉，不过等他把自己鼓挺的胸膛抬伸至二楼平台高度而后站在那不动时，我发誓我们三个人都闻到一股浓烈的酒味。  
他看起来像在宿醉和畅饮之间跑了个来回，气喘吁吁地红着脸，质问我们为什么不去河边那里看看。  
这我就没什么好说的了，遵从命令为先。  
我们四个人离开了这栋残破的大楼，它掷下的影子似乎可以随时压垮我们。米歇尔中尉走在最前面，我跟在最后，背着枪慢吞吞地跟着，有意无意听卢卡在那小声读出路边还没被炸毁的商店名招牌，或者一些活动海报。我刚进入这座废城时曾看到类似嘉年华的海报，一旦注意到，你总会不经意间瞥到它，在转角，在地上，在一块砖上，甚至我撒尿时抬头又是它——像个阴魂不散的鬼魂，专门针对你隐藏在心里对这曾经美丽小镇的惋惜。  
枪声真的没了。之前它间隔了较长的时间，像要游过一条河前深深憋气的那样长的呼吸留白，然后又响了两下，几乎同时。  
“我想约翰出事了。”卢卡这么对我说的时候我还在看那间咖啡屋，想着往深处走是否可以找到一杯热气腾腾的完美咖啡。  
“不会的。”我随口应了一句，也不在乎说了什么，只要别让卢卡打开话匣烦我就行。  
我们几乎没走在大路上，有些屋子被炸毁烧毁，自然而然形成弯弯曲曲的便捷小路，除了要担心碎石对脑壳的攻击，我们懒散的步伐还是在先前轰炸的帮助下节省了一半的时间到达河边。  
约翰不在窗户那，他的轻机枪头悬出窗框外，保持着惊人的平衡，似乎是一杆这栋楼自身的生铁旗杆。  
约翰会和我们打招呼，如果他还活着的话。  
哦，他的女儿才四岁。可怜的女孩。希望这将是她一生中最后一次接收到噩耗。  
我们立即贴服在附近的墙垣后，利用那栋楼的视觉死角慢慢逼近。不得不说，米歇尔这家伙就算醉了，他的行动还是迅速又熟练，抽出手枪带领我们一下子跑到大楼的屋檐下。  
这里太安静了，安静得让我呼吸加重。我分辨不出对方有几个人，留在楼里还是在四周埋伏好了，我们是头一个找来的队伍吗？还是已经走进了未知的陷阱？米歇尔中尉倒不疑有他，或者他根本就没我这么多虑。他靠近大门，露出一副不敢相信的模样。弗洛里跟在他后面，奇怪地看着他抬起鼻子像个厨子煮汤似的闻这河边冷冽的四月风。仿佛空气中真的存在什么东西被他捕捉到那样，瞬间令这个中尉越发自信满满。他朝后招手，然后看了我一眼。  
该死的。我心里骂道，却也动作迅速安静地上前，摆出我最专注的表情对着他，就算我的脸大部分被头盔挡住了。  
他让我先上去，他们在后面掩护。  
我浅浅地吸一口气。愿上帝保佑，还有把我的爱带给我的母亲。我举着步枪推开木门，屏息用耳朵去听，警惕地对一楼张望——我发誓我第一眼看到了那个嘉年华的海报，然后才是一楼通往二楼的平台上倒在那的英国士兵。  
“一个死了的英格兰人。”我回头对米歇尔中尉说。“在楼梯上。”  
他是怎么来的？为什么来这里？我不禁想到。  
我继续进入屋内，感到身后两步外有人跟着，应该是弗洛里。他留意着一楼，我踏上阶梯，离那个人越来越近，看到那滩围绕在他脑袋附近的血。这个英国人的头盔没了，头朝下仰躺在这，看起来还挺年轻，只是比卢卡大一点。他的李恩菲尔德步枪掉在靠近二楼的阶梯上。我推测他应该是从二楼摔下来，视线从步枪往上，就看到可怜的约翰歪靠在窗边的墙上——真正死人的姿势，你完全可以凭一瞥的印象就能从这样歪斜无力的姿势得出这家伙已经死透了的讯号。  
“他还活着。”弗洛里在我身后说。  
我刚想纠正他约翰已经死了，反应过来他指的是楼梯上的那个。我回过头，看着弗洛里蹲在那摆弄英国人的脑袋，查看后脑的伤，这样心大的举动刺激到伤口，让那个英国年轻人就算在昏迷中也将醒般吃疼地皱眉。卢卡上来后对着这个英国人瞪大眼睛，好像他俩认识一样。  
“哦，天哪。”他看着弗洛里，又看向我，最后才看向米歇尔中尉。“他是欧米伽，你们没闻出来吗？”  
我怎么会知道呢？我只是一个有着贝塔鼻子的贝塔普通人而已。  
卢卡瞪着眼睛到处张望，仿佛想大喊出他有多么惊讶。弗洛里离开了那名英国人，他把步枪背回肩膀，拘束地站在一旁，双手抓着步枪肩带不停扭动。他偶尔抬头看了我一眼，又即刻垂下去，比他上次偷了别人的烟还要做贼心虚。我这个迟钝的家伙反倒成为现场唯一一个镇定到事不关己程度的人了。米歇尔中尉挂着令我感到不适的笑容慢慢走上来，他早就在楼外发现了有欧米伽的存在，如此从容就说明了一切。  
我弯腰捡起李恩菲尔德步枪，把它一同背到肩上，等着中尉下令谁负责去搬尸体谁负责去搬英国人。  
“是欧米伽……”卢卡还在嘟囔，他与弗洛里之间让出空位让米歇尔那家伙站着，然后和弗洛里一同看着中尉，他们就像我一样等着指令，却又不像我所想的那样等待着。米歇尔中尉歪头看了下那个士兵后脑的伤，深深地吸一口空气。如果我是阿尔法，我铁定会闻到欧米伽在昏倒前释放的恐惧的气息。  
我们四个人站在楼梯上，在这栋破旧的房子里，二楼窗边有一具尸体，我们却围着这个昏迷的英国人——这样奇怪的画面持续了一小段时间，这其中涵盖了米歇尔中尉飞速思考，卢卡试图弄清他面对的事实，弗洛里努力摆脱那副虚伪的模样，还有我木讷地站着等指令的种种奇怪的活动，大伙儿此时的心理活动（不包括我）剧烈到可以在空气中擦出火花。  
米歇尔中尉抬头看我，总是我。他叫我去二楼给可怜的约翰盖张毯子。我立刻行动，进入房间的时候听到身后他们三个人的对话，居然可以小声到在这么近的距离里都听不清。我想着他们不应该盘算让我去干其它的苦差事，从房间角落的铁架床上拿下一张毛毯，给约翰苍白的僵硬脸蛋盖住。这会儿我心里什么都没想，像我大多数时一样，这种死亡在这样的地方实在太过平常，转瞬即逝，留下的便是关心你的人的眼泪和剩下年岁里无法消磨的悲痛。我从窗户望出去——我居然直接站在窗边——看着这里灰色的河，过于平静的水面，被一只大手捏断的铁桥，遥远的荒绿色的地平线，云低沉地从上面压过去，像初春路边融化的脏雪。  
我被身后的动静吸引转身。我以为会是卢卡或者是弗洛里来安慰我，来见约翰最后一面。但我看着他俩把那个英国人抬进房间，粗心大意地将他用近似于扔的方式放到铁架床那张薄薄的床垫上。他们开始搜身。我顿时陷入一种剧烈的不现实感，像看着梦里的画面那样无法融入却身在其中。米歇尔中尉走进来，军靴踩得地板发出惨叫，随时都会塌下去似的。我走神一秒担心着二楼地板是否可以承载这么多人的重量，卢卡正好把英国人的装备卸下扔到我脚边。  
我几乎是跳着躲开。米歇尔中尉看着这一幕，鄙夷地哼气，正好印证了他心里对我一贯的看法。我有些脸红，一半是尴尬一半是恼羞成怒。前面是中尉背着手微笑看着我的画面，耳边则是卢卡和弗洛里因为活动或者太过激动喘气的声音，伴随着衣服从手臂上褪下会有的动静。  
我不用看过去都知道他们在做什么，打算做什么。该死的为什么现在我又开窍了？  
“我想我们不该这么做，长官。”  
看着米歇尔表情变了，我才反应过来我刚才说了话。卢卡回头看了我一眼，弗洛里只是露着红耳朵，背影像个臃肿的熊。  
米歇尔嘲笑我的表情已经占据了他面庞的大部分面积，但下一秒陌生的咳嗽声吓得我立即扭头，看着卢卡和弗洛里刚好离开的床，那名英国人正因为寒冷的空气和被粗鲁地移动惊醒，呛水般呼吸着想起来。  
卢卡和弗洛里交换眼神，便在那一瞬间默契地上前，一个抓住英国人的手往上压，一个用刚取下来的吊带把手腕绑到床头。我从未见到他们的行动如此快速又干脆利落，这让我犯恶心。  
那名英国人看起来有点轻微脑震荡。他没反应过来要挣扎，只是在寒冷的四月空气中想把身体缩起来取暖。他上身已经被脱光了，不得不说他很干净，似乎才刚洗过澡那样，或许英军那边的条件比我们的要好上许多，还是他们对欧米伽有更多优待？他终于从咳嗽里缓过来，感受到后脑的疼痛，最后才是变成对看到德军近在眼前的惊恐。  
他在说话，断断续续的，我没听清，应该是在说“什么”和“不”。  
米歇尔这时来到我身边，我看向他，他看着那个开始要挣扎的英国人。  
“既然你不想参与，那最好去守着一楼的门。”他依旧没看我。  
“可……”我感到一股凉气冲头吹下，胸膛空了一块。卢卡站在床边，有点驼着背，瞪着眼睛盯着英国人，弗洛里试图压制住他。英国人开始骂脏话了，我听得出。我甚至被铁架床晃动的声音吵得心脏乱跳。  
“去吧。”中尉拍拍我，借机把我推出门。我又犹豫地看向铁架床，张着嘴忘记说话那样呆滞着。那名英国人却突然扭过头，看着我，那双绿眼睛要刺穿我的灵魂。  
不，不，别看我，别。  
我落荒而逃。

我站在一楼门边，守着一个位置，让外面的人看不到我而我却可以看到外面大部分范围。  
二楼一开始还有英国人说话的模糊声音，从某一时刻起便没有了，只有那些让我面红耳赤的喘息传下来。我听到衣服摩擦的声音，听到几声脚步，听到铁架床有点规律的即将散架的动静。  
我在一楼几乎快要哭了，而与此同时我的身体燥热着，像一个冒气的水壶。我感到恶心难过，焦躁不安，我希望能有其他人经过这里把我解救出去，却在下一秒祈祷不要再有第二个人过来发现我参与了这么邪恶的事情中。我害怕米歇尔中尉叫我的名字，害怕突然像我脑子开窍般奇迹地闻到阿尔法能闻到的气味。我害怕我会渴望上去。  
我无措地抬头望了眼二楼，从我这个角度只能看到天花板——他们连门都不关——一点窗户的边角和外面灰色的天空。现在开始晚了，窗户外的颜色和门外的颜色不太一样，像是夜晚还未完全沉淀下来导致颜色不太均匀。我的视线被缓慢昏暗的光线弄得模糊，有几个影子在二楼来去，我想我看到幽灵。  
某一会儿铁架床的声音停了下来，有人在说话或者低声笑着。当我以为结束时，它再度响起，仿佛刚才只是为了让我的耳朵喘口气。偶尔一两下，我能听到一点哭声，被噎住的呼吸。可能米歇尔中尉用东西塞住英国人的嘴巴，免得他把其他人引来。  
我在一楼站到天黑，在这座废城里瑟缩着，内心逐渐坍塌。  
他们下来了。米歇尔中尉走在头一个，然后是弗洛里，最后是卢卡。卢卡看起来还不想走。我呆在原地，如果不是我的位置挡住中尉的去路，他压根不会想到理我。  
“你去收拾，我会找上尉汇报这里的情况。”米歇尔中尉正经地说道，弗洛里在他身后对我仓促地笑笑，我肯定没给他什么反馈。米歇尔中尉出了门，卢卡走的时候看了我一眼，似乎在鼓励我。  
我想跟他们一块走，离开这里，我要被压垮了。但是，我在如此强烈要离开的心境下，却又因为可以不用在短时间内继续面对他们听他们说话而松口气。   
踏上二楼的阶梯花了我一些时间做心理准备，不过如果我知道那个英国人未着片缕地缩在二楼的话，我肯定会快点上去。他正努力把自己往角落里挤，在我从楼梯上冒出脑袋看他的时候。他看起来很虚弱，也许是因为后脑的伤，也许是因为中尉他们的折磨。直到我走进房间，他还在吸着鼻子，用发红的眼睛瞪着我。他的嘴的确被绑了块布，不知道是谁打的结，勒着他脸颊发红，和他的手腕一样。  
我试图接近他，但我稍微动动，他就越发把自己缩得更小，艰难地从咬在牙间的布块里大喘气。我只好后退，捡起他的衣服，示意地走进。就算他不肯，也无法躲避了，毕竟他就绑在那，一身痕迹，比刚脱下衣服时要脏，都是被那些手给蹭黑了。  
“抱歉。”我对他说，把衣服披在他身上。  
他颤抖地眨眼，似乎想骂我。最后他没骂出声，只是尽可能让自己保暖。我应该就此打住，可我的手不自觉地伸出来，帮他取下布块。  
英国人又开始咳嗽干呕，而后红着脸怀着不再强烈的敌意观察我。我后退了给他留出空间。  
剩下的事我帮不上忙。当我要离开这儿回一楼时，英国人在床上哭起来。  
声音并不是很大，放在平常来讲的话，他没有撕心裂肺，也没乱动，但在这死寂一般的废城，这样的声音还是刺耳得心惊。我分明才是自由并且处于形势有利一方的人，却在此时此刻胆小畏惧得像面对一个巨大的影子，每一分钟都会被吞没般惊恐地瞪大眼睛。  
“你能不能别哭了？”我上前问他，急得不耐烦。  
英国人抬眼看我，那绿色眼睛又刺了我一下。我顿时脸颊发烫，想着他刚才遭遇的事，不禁又弱下气势，站开一旁。约翰依旧坐在我给他披的毯子下面，一动不动，好一会儿我都没怎么察觉到这间屋子的确存在着一具尸体。我在后退的时候差点被约翰的脚绊倒。那名英国人似乎看出我并无恶意，他稍微放松肌肉，试图在双手被绑的情况下让身体躺得舒服些，在我一直后退靠在一面墙上与他对望时，他将头枕在压在下方的左臂上，垂下湿漉漉的眼睛，轻轻地呼吸。  
我挺想问问他为什么会来这里，看样子他不像是会迷路的人。但他肯定不会回答的。我没自作多情，在天色完全黑下来的时候挨着墙坐好，等着不知道什么时候才会来的其他人。  
我对这位英国人的处境无能为力。

我睡着了？  
我猛地坐直身体，头盔磕在石墙上，撞得我后脑生疼。房间应该漆黑一片，但我居然可以较为清楚地看到床上那个英国人。他躺在那里，似乎没变动过姿势，紧闭眼睛，抿着嘴巴，冻得不行。  
我想着屋外是否已经白天了，这奇怪的朦胧的红光涌进房间，却不像自然光那样稳定，它在含糊地晃悠着，让我感觉像飘在由光填满的池子里。我站起身，留意着英国人，特别是他手腕上的吊带。我可不希望他在装睡，然后趁我不注意杀了我。约翰还在老位置，那层光铺盖住他半侧身子，给我一种他似乎在呼吸的错觉。然后，我才从对这座城市远处的光源恍惚的注视中反应过来——那里烧起来了，那栋建筑物。这是一幅太过安静的动态画面，断井残垣从我这边延伸过去，在黑暗里影影绰绰，像钟乳石的柱子，或者被雷火滚过的森林。它们以残喘的姿态不断延伸，往那团悠然的光奔波挨近，像无数淹死者的手。远处的那栋建筑物应该是一座酒店，火团包围它，照亮黑夜的天空一角，是亮橘色，到了最外围则变成了明显的红。它的颜色渐变是如此地美丽宁静，仿佛一幅梦里的巨大油画。这让我突然回到青年时期去某间博物馆看到的那副，太像太真，究竟是年轻的我站在画前想象自己身处战争以此来求得真实感，还是我正拼命地试图从面前这幅优美惨烈的场面回到纯真年代？  
我伫立许久，等着灵魂从那团火里回来。不得不说，我的眼睛因为看了太多的灰色而无法从这样光线美丽的火焰上移开视线。接着，等我赞叹完这荒谬的景色后，我才反应过来是否要担忧下那里为什么燃烧起来？但是我不能擅自离开，这里有一具尸体，一个英国士兵，我要留在这，我只能留在这。  
那个英国人还在痛苦的睡梦中，寒冷和梦魔折磨着他的表情。我再次退回墙边，松一口气，居然感到有些满足。我望着火光映射在房间里，悠扬地像湖面倒影。我倏忽间想唱歌，想起来跳跳舞，想下楼找个姑娘，搂着她的细腰在这样美丽的光影里转圈。我想回家，想拍拍布鲁这只癞皮狗的小脑袋。  
突然楼下传来动静。我原本不以为然，想着他们也该过来了。但是我发现那阵脚步声太过杂乱，越来越大声，将这栋大楼震撼，几乎把碎屑从石墙上晃动下来，流沙般落在我身上。我试图站起来，心乱如麻，想着这样剧烈的动静那截楼梯可承受不了。接着脚步声一层一层地叠加，震耳欲聋般把我压回地板上。我心想这是怎么回事？他们是打算要我把震死在里面吗？  
“空袭！”我下意识撕心裂肺地喊起来。“是空袭！”我这次有力气跳起来了，也不知道朝谁喊，就是不停地叫着，像个战争疯子。  
“空袭！”  
那个英国人看着我。我一直没察觉他醒来了。他看起来很平静，不痛苦也不寒冷，就侧躺在衣服下，露着两只苍白的长腿，面无表情地看着我。我很清楚地看到他碧绿色的眼睛——为什么？因为窗外的火光大增，战火烧过来了，它们挨近了，之前分明还离得那么远，现在却悄无声息地烧到我的脚下。  
我慌张地张着嘴，被混乱吓傻，惧怕英国人看向的那道目光。为什么你会如此平静？  
轰隆的脚步声上来了，我才想起要夺门而出。我冲到门口，被撞开，一下子滚回我原本坐着的位置。我看到一大群人进来，他们穿着军靴，踩得地板惨叫，四周震动不已。他们是一群黑色的人影，没有光可以照亮他们。  
“这是怎么回事？”我朝他们大吼，结果越来越的人进来，他们穿着和我差不多的衣服，一言不语，疯狂地踩着脚步像洪水冲进索多玛那样凶猛剧烈，让我难以呼吸。他们都冲向那名英国人。  
我想着这帮人肯定是疯了。他们都涌上前，尽管有这么多的人进入这个房间、围在床边，我却可以很清晰地看着他们是如何对待英国人的——他们把他压进床里，把盖在身上取暖的衣服扯掉，他们拉他扯他，我看着绑着英国人双手的吊带深深勒进他的皮肤里；他们毫不留情地抓住他的腿，他的膝盖，他的脚踝，把它们分开，然后整个人像巨大的石头般压上去，挤进去，控制住；英国人在挣扎，那块布又回到他嘴里，他的嘴唇在出血，他的鼻子也是，有人打了他的脸，把他的脸打侧过去，掐着下巴扭回来，又一个巴掌打过去；有人掐住他的脖子，把他的头颅掐得向后高高仰起，像一尊高傲的石像，那些人抓他身上的每一块肌肤，要撕碎他；他们不断地压制他，把鸡巴撞进去，一次比一次用力，他们想要他死，想要从双腿间撕开他的身体——他们轮流打他，肏他，要掐死他。  
英国人张着嘴却没有尖叫，他像鱼缺氧那样不断张着嘴，嘴里的布偶尔在偶尔不在，难道又是我记错了？我记得我帮他取下来了。他的身体看起来很干净，像刚洗过澡，可能英法联军那边对待欧米伽的条件很优渥，这也可以鼓励更多人参与战争。他的眼睛瞪着我，一直瞪着我，我看着那双碧绿色的眼珠，感到诧异，在我还没想明白之前，我感到恐惧。  
那些人不断涌进房间，声音几乎把我冲垮，英国人一直看着我，战火在窗外燃烧。

我睡着了？  
我猛地起来。动静过大把英国人吓醒了。他一瞬间忘记双手被绑住，起来时被牵扯到，疼得他又摔回去。我没管这么多，冲到窗边，看着不远处那栋酒店在黑幕下着火，燃烧正旺，是一幅安静融化的油画。  
我在哪里？我不断后退，惊恐地看着窗外的一切。那名英国人紧张地看着我，他似乎看出我快要发疯了，开始往墙边靠。我平缓呼吸，听着剧烈的心跳。然后我将匕首抽出来。  
英国人倒吸一口气，他疯狂挣扎，骂我，叫我滚远些。  
我倒是在嘲笑自己梦到别人的鸡巴之前反应过来为什么他在我的梦里没有声音，我几乎没怎么听过他说话。我脸庞发麻，流满冷汗，感觉油腻腻的。那把匕首在我手里重量适中，一切显得那么地刚刚好。  
我上前，在英国人试图踢开我时，将匕首放在他床边，在他可以勉强够到的位置。他的衣服都堆在二楼的角落，我把他的李恩菲尔德步枪放在墙边，然后平静地看了他一眼。  
他被我搞糊涂了，像一只警惕的狐狸盯着我。  
我跑下楼。

我一直跑到先前看到的那家咖啡馆才停下。我借着不远处巨大的火光，推开玻璃门，进入后厨的位置。因为这里被炸毁，我像是一不留神穿过了屋子来到咖啡馆的后街一样，这里什么都没有，一片混乱，脏兮兮的。我失望地回到室内，在一张完整的椅子上垂头丧气地坐好。火光映在玻璃上，我坐在火光里，我在燃烧。  
一张嘉年华的海报被桌子一脚压着，透过尘土和斑驳血迹直面着我。  
我哑然失笑，嘴里有些回忆起以往嘉年华会有的糖果过分甜腻的味道。  
不远处有枪声，有人在大喊“英格兰人”，偶尔巷子里传出清晰的奔跑声音。  
我不知道他为什么要进来这座废城，他看起来不像迷路的样子。  
我也不知道我为什么要进来这里，这里什么都没有，活脱脱就是一座人间地狱。在我继续问责自己之前，我的思绪又飘走，去往一些更远更让我心安的地方。那里有真正的春风，那里有阳光，有音乐。我可以弹钢琴。  
我渴望一杯完美的热腾腾的咖啡，我渴望搂着一位姑娘跳舞。  
我想回家。

END


End file.
